


HANK IN THE HILL

by J_Spaceboots



Category: Barack Obama - Fandom, Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga), King of the Hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Spaceboots/pseuds/J_Spaceboots
Summary: Bobby is about to be arrested for illegal anime internet crimes... but section 9 may have more bargained for than their hands worth
Kudos: 2





	HANK IN THE HILL

Hank hall was outside of his house in texas, where lived sipping the sunday beer. DALE was moking a cigarette with trembling of internet anxiety. "I'm telling you all man, hankm, they're gonna replace all the tanks with spiders that are also tanks!" and he hold up smart galaxy nokia that had the web site of address of glenn greenwald who was really the laughing man. boomhauer reply and was wearing a google glass. but then hank said "I'll tell ya hwat, I think this conversation has gone too far down off the rabbit hole into a slip n' slide!" say hank hill. "HANK! there is a phone call!" shout peggy from inside the house. "Well boys It is a seeming that I've gotta go do my fatherly duties again" said hank with a sigh and he went inside. "What is it beggy" said hank hill. peggy hill turn to hank hill say "hank, your son has committed internet crimes! Go to his room and speak to him!" say peggy with crying syllables. hank sigh and knock and say "bobby I thought I told you to knock off the illegal anime again, those korean viruses can smell linux!" said hank kill. BUT MEANWHILE across the street, GODA was watching from the house with binoculars. "Little did they know that the major only shot my body double in the face... phase 2 of my plan is commencing!" he sniveled and minced with words. BOBBY said "but daaaaad, this discord isn't limewire! mom just doesn't know computers!" and hank go "what in the lowes home depot is a discord or a wire of limes?" and then hank said "Well who is that you're on that chatroom typing with?" with opening another beer. "Oh that is my friend lain she is from one of the asian countries" "Well y'all better not be doin' the cyber" and he left. but then after hank hill turned around and walked out of the room and closed the door and then bobby put his headset back on and said "okay lain, he's gone... now jack me up with those sweet waifu toons!" LAIN send BOBBY code to bobby enter code into terminal and hack past parental controls to get the torrents. "I'm in... megumin, your prince is coming!" say bobby as he start hacking pirate bay from malaysian server to download anime at the speed of gigs... second gigs.  
  
MEANWHILE at section 9, batou was doing his cyber weights to maintain cyber fitness. BUT AN ALARM and then batou dropped weights but weights onto foot dropped and batou hold foot and jump "ouch!" ISHIKAWA kramer into the room and said "Batou! Ya gotta get in here, there's new crimes affot!" and batou ran from the bottom of the big section 9 building that had a big 9 on it for section 9 all the way to the top of the stairs where the head office was. ARAMAKI turned off his vape pen and said "hello and good morning, gentlemen. We have a new report of illegal anime activity! Thousands of sales will be lost and the economy will be harmed!" "Sounds like economic warfare from the russians..." said major motko as she pondered. "No, it's the americans! we cannot expose this or the international incident will arrive to pass, we must bring the swift justice down quiet!" aramaki said with grim determination. "I'll teach them to harm the working man's salary!" said togusa as he stare at revolver opening and closing chamber from gun. "Tachikoma! Prepare flight mode and fuel for a trans-pacific express!" said major and the tachikomas did that. the tachikomas got the signal to get extremely high up in the air, and said "okay guys, we have to get ready" and tachikoma squat with bulging cybermuscles underneath metal of spider metal legs and strain and legs begin glow chi aura from sheer kinetic force at the multiplication of newtons per seconds.... and they jump up at the speed of sound into the sky. "Section 9, prepare to launch!" "Masaka- !" say togusa and on his SECTION 9 SCOUT WATCH he got a SIGNAL that said CODE T. "Code T confirm report!" say major and eveyrone else get it on their section 9 decode watches too. "TELEPORT!" say major and major slam button on belt that teleport major inside the tachikoma. "you are inside me, but batou already buy dinner of oil!" say tachikoma with jokes. so then already all of the guys that were also in section 9 that didn't teleport also teleported now because they had the buttons too including aramaki, who was back in field with new muscle exoskeleton like elderly man sculpted from gods. EXOSKELETON EXPLODE OFFICE SUIT as aramaki slam hand down on button too. "AVAST! The time has come" said aramaki and he was insode of a tachikoma too. "All cyberbrain man, report!" say major and everyone reported. except! who!? "but where is proton!?" said borma after he ate a hot dog fast. "Proto, report!" saiud mjoar all that was was scream. TELEPORTATION MONSTROSITY of PROTO TACHIKOMA FUSE TOGETHER in the sky and begin falling. "MAJOR, I AM PAIN" scream protokoma that had proto face instead of the tachikoma eye. TOGUSA VOMIT as probomination of koma died into the ocean.


End file.
